Sylvie Warms Athos
by SG-LAB
Summary: The heating was crappy and the plumbing was dodgy, but Athos didn't mind


Title: Sylvie Warms Athos

Author: SGLAB

Pairing/Characters: Athos x Sylvie

Summary: The heating was crappy and the plumbing was dodgy, but Athos didn't mind

Notes: A prompt I found on Sylviesathos tumblr. A modern day AU. Athos secretly loving Sylvie's tiny, cramped flat with its dodgy plumbing and temperamental heating because it feels like home.

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me

Athos knocked on the door to Sylvie's flat several times before it was finally opened.

"Athos, I gave you a key for a reason," Sylvie chided him pulling him inside while rubbing his arms.

He nearly curled in on himself trying to warm up. Why he was so affected by this cold snap he couldn't fathom. After all, he had lived his entire life in England. Of course that had led to Aramis, who spent the entire day in at least three layers of clothes, making fun of Athos. So on top of spending most of the day cold, he could no longer mock Aramis for being the cold one.

"Your heat's not running," Athos noted wrapping his thin jacket tighter to him huddling on the couch.

Sylvie sighed pulling the afghan from the back of the couch and wrapping it around Athos' shoulders. She wrapped her own heavy sweater around her more tightly and sat down close to Athos wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him close to her.

She could feel the slightest resistance before finally settling down against her, his head resting against her chest.

TM

Athos woke up feeling warm and content under several blankets with Sylvie's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Cuddling with Sylvie was quickly becoming one of his favorite past times. This was information his friends were never going to find out if he had anything to say about it.

Eventually he shoved off the blankets disturbing Sylvie's position, but managing not to disturb her sleep. She rolled over onto her other side not making more than a grunting sound.

He checked the alarm clock and groaned. He woke up five minutes before it was to go off. He reset it so it wouldn't disturb Sylvie. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to work where she taught seven year olds.

Athos was a detective inspector and had a case he and his team were working on and was forced to get up early. He crawled out of bed and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Sylvie lived in an old building with old fixtures and old everything. Her shower was a bathtub with claw feet. The shower head was the only thing updated hanging by a hook on the wall.

Turning on the shower, he waited a couple of minutes for the water to warm up as he stripped out of his sweats and climbed into the tub. He let the warm water wet his hair before scrubbing it with the shampoo.

Sticking his head under the spray to rinse out the shampoo, the water stopped running.

Growling under his breath, he wiped at his eyes stinging with shampoo. Grabbing the knobs he finally had the water running again.

Most mornings he welcomed cold water pouring over his head, but not today; he'd had enough of being cold.

He stuck his head under the spray attempting to rinse out his hair a second time only to let out an almighty scream from the ice cold water pricking his scalp.

"Athos!" Sylvie came running into the bathroom looking down at Athos huddled in the tub far away from the shower head. She pursed her lips doing her best not to laugh at her lover. He looked like a soapy drowned rat.

"Let me help," after shutting off the water, she left the bathroom for a few minutes coming back with her largest pot and a plastic cup. She placed the pot on the floor kneeling down beside it.

Athos realized there was steaming hot water coming out of the pot.

"Lean your head back," she instructed.

Testing the water, she stuck the cup inside the pot filling it up. Bringing it up over his head, she poured it over his hair rubbing her hand through his curls as she went. Just as the water in the pot was beginning to cool down she had all the shampoo out of his hair.

Athos let out a contented sigh accepting a long languorous kiss from Sylvie. "How'd you get a pot of hot water?" He asked.

I put it on the stove as soon as you got up," she said.

"Sorry I woke you on your day off," he said leaning against her shoulder.

"I don't mind," she kissed the top of his wet head.

The heating was crappy and the plumbing was dodgy, but he would happily return to her flat as long as Sylvie was there to keep him warm.

The End


End file.
